Thomas Stubbs
Thomas "Tom" Stubbs III is a character in Grand Theft Auto series who appears as a main character in The Lost and Damned. He is a Liberty city congressman. Johnny Klebitz works for him. Role In The Game Thomas is currently facing allegations surrounding pork barrel spending. He has been criticized by the Liberty City media due to his attempts to get a major tsunami protection plan and an avalanche warning system for the city, which would be unnecessary as Liberty City is nowhere near a mountain and thus needs no avalanche protection, and a tsunami off the east coast of the United States is highly unlikely, thus rendering tsunami protection planning a waste of money. When Johnny first meets Stubbs in the Jousters Club, he appears completely naked after getting a massage, something that is symbolically linked to the story, since Stubbs' shows himself bare personality-wise at Klebitz in that same scene. In order to get some funds from his family, he orders Johnny Klebitz to kill his uncle, Arthur Stubbs who is the holder of the family funds. Johnny kills Arthur Stubbs at Francis International Airport in Dukes, thus giving Thomas Stubbs the funds. Johnny later works for Stubbs to free several Alderney State Prisoners, and supporters of Stubbs. Johnny frees them before they are transferred to Alderney State Correctional Facility in south Alderney, and the prisoners escape to sea. Johnny later does smaller jobs for Stubbs, such as helping a convicted CEO escape the FIB, taking blackmail photos of a politician, and bugging Bryce Dawkins' Infernus with surveillance equipment. He later gives Johnny the number to call and listen in on the car, and would be able to hear Bernie Crane discuss about his relationship with Dawkins, how he paid attention to Luis Fernando Lopez, protagonist of the The Ballad of Gay Tony, and later, would be able to hear Niko Bellic battle the LCPD. (Since the Infernus was given to Niko by Bernie sometime after Johnny bugged the car.) Stubbs helps The Lost Brotherhood one last time, by informing Johnny of Billy Grey's treachery, and how Grey plans to sell out Klebitz and the rest of The Lost Brotherhood so he can be set free. With this information, the remnants of The Lost Brotherhood attack Alderney State Correctional Facility, and Klebitz personally executes Grey. After the mission, Stubbs calls Johnny to congratulate him for finally defeating his demons and to offer him a more permanent job as his personal hitman. However, Johnny rejects Stubbs' offer and sardonically wishes him good luck in his corrupt dealings, severing his ties to Stubbs for good. Mission appearances ;The Lost and Damned * Politics (Boss) * Off Route (Boss) * Stubbs' Dirty Laundry (Voice/Boss) * Was It Worth It? (Post-mission phone call) * Get Lost (Boss) Trivia *Thomas Stubbs wears his own shirts with initials "TS3" on front pocket and his initals "TS III" appears on his texts to Johnny. *Stubbs correctly predicted the fate of Ray Boccino in Get Lost. When Johnny Klebitz considers going after Ray, Stubbs tells him that Ray would be "dead or in jail within a month." This foreshadows Ray being killed by Niko Bellic on the orders of Jimmy Pegorino. *Stubbs only wears the outfit that is shown in his concept art in Get Lost. *Thomas Stubbs has the longest answering message for his phone throughout all of GTA IV and its Episodes which is used to support his political campaign. *Thomas Stubbs has his own Twitter account known as stubbs4liberty which was used to promote the game. Gallery External links *Stubb's Twitter - created by Rockstar, last updated on March 20, 2009. *Thomas Stubbs on Rockstar's site de:Thomas Stubbs es:Thomas Stubbs III sv:Thomas Stubbs III Stubbs, Thomas Stubbs, Thomas Category:Government Stubbs, Thomas Category: Politicians Stubbs, Thomas Stubbs, Thomas Category:Government Stubbs, Thomas